


Five Times Linkara Used the Power of Persuasion (Plus One Time It Was Used on Him)

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [29]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Power of Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara has the Power of Persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Linkara Used the Power of Persuasion (Plus One Time It Was Used on Him)

1\. 90s Kid  
  
“90s Kid!”  
  
“Yeah, dude?” 90s Kid came bounding into the room, looking like...well, like a puppy. As usual. It was kind of annoying.  
  
“What the hell happened out here?”  
  
90s Kid glanced around. “Oh, yeah. So, like, there was a spider and it was really huge and creepy and probably poisonous, so I, like, blew it away with my awesome GUUUUUUNS!” He grinned, which only made Linkara more annoyed.  
  
“Clean this up!” he snapped. “Now!”  
  
90s Kid was still for a moment before he nodded. “Sure thing, dude.” He got to work immediately.  
  
Linkara blinked. It normally took a lot more to get 90s Kid to work. But then Linkara shrugged. If the work was done, that was what was important.  
  
2\. Critic  
  
“Hey, Linkara,” Critic said. “What’s up?”  
  
“I was thinking,” Linkara said. “You’re reviewing an awful lot of superhero movies without me lately.”  
  
Critic shrugged. “It’s Superman. That’s Joe’s area. He wears the shirt and everything!”  
  
“I’m the superhero guy around here!” Linkara argued.  
  
“You’re the comic guy,” Critic corrected.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re even trying to replace me on that front! Awesome Comics, really?”  
  
“You’re not losing views, are you?” Critic asked.  
  
Linkara glared at the computer screen. “Next time there’s a superhero movie, you review it with me, got it?”  
  
Critic opened his mouth as though to argue some more, but then his eyes glazed over a bit and he nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “I’m sure Suicide Squad is going to suck balls...I’ll put you on the schedule to do that one with me.”  
  
Linkara nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
Later, he reflected that Critic might have agreed a bit too quickly, but quickly brushed it off.  
  
3\. Insano  
  
“Haha!” Insano’s grin was manic, as usual. Linkara only rolled his eyes.  
  
“What is it this time?” Linkara asked.  
  
“Well, hero, it’s been a while since we last battled,” Insano said. “And I thought it was time to once again show you the might of Dr. Insano!”  
  
“Get lost,” Linkara muttered.  
  
Insano stopped, his finger raised in the air. He stayed frozen for a moment before he turned and abruptly walked out the door.  
  
Linkara was very confused. That was way too simple.  
  
It got even weirder when, three days later, he got a call from Spoony.  
  
“Have you seen Insano?” Spoony asked. “He left me in charge of his son a few days ago and said he was going to see you and hasn’t come back. Did you finally kill him?”  
  
“No?” Linkara said. “He came in, I told him to go away and he went.”  
  
“Huh.” He could hear Spoony moving around. “Well, could you go find him? SOI is being really mopey and I have a con in a few days that I can’t take him to.”  
  
Linkara sighed and called up to Nimue to locate Insano.  
  
“Information. Doctor Insano has been located somewhere in the vicinity of Morris, Minnesota. He appears disoriented and very tired.”  
  
Linkara blinked. “Beam him home,” he ordered.  
  
That was definitely weird.  
  
4\. Spoony  
  
This was worth testing, at least in Linkara’s mind. So the next time Spoony got sick of Insano and needed a few days with Linkara instead, Linkara decided to try it out.  
  
“Hey, Spoony?” Linkara asked.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can you go get my laptop for me?”   
  
Spoony blinked. “What? Get it yourself.”  
  
Okay, so requests didn’t work. Linkara tried again. “Get my laptop.”  
  
Spoony opened his mouth to object again but then his eyes went hazy. “Sure thing, buddy,” he said. He tossed his notebook aside and went to fetch it.  
  
Direct commands. Linkara knew it had to be some sort of magic--there was no way Spoony would ever fetch and carry for him otherwise.  
  
Interesting. Very interesting.  
  
5\. Vyce  
  
“So, you’ve come back. Again.” Linkara was starting to get annoyed with the number of recurring villains who just wouldn’t die.  
  
“Indeed, Champion.” Vyce wasn’t nearly as intimidating in shade form, which helped. “I’ve laid low, bided my time, but this time, I will defeat you and I will take over this planet! I will save it from the Entity! And nothing can stop me, for I am...”  
  
“Give it a rest, Vyce,” Linkara said. “Give up this hunt. Take up stamp collecting and open a card shop.”  
  
Vyce was still monologuing, but he cut off when Linkara looked at him again. “However, my search is at an end,” Vyce said. “I have fought too long and hard, and I think I must move on. I notice this planet has very interesting postage. Perhaps I’ll get some of it.”  
  
“Good plan,” Linkara said. “Let me know if you need anything.”  
  
Vyce nodded and wandered off. Linkara smirked. Okay, that was probably a misuse of...whatever this was, but it was totally worth it.  
  
+1. Snob  
  
“Hey, Snob.” Linkara rubbed his neck nervously. “I want to ask you something.”  
  
“Yeah?” Snob asked.  
  
“Well...I seem to have some sort of Power of Persuasion...like, if I give someone a command, they seem to just...obey me. And I don’t know who to ask about stuff like that besides you.”  
  
“I see.” Snob smirked. “With you, it’s probably magic combined with your natural commanding presence...do you have to do anything but give a command?”  
  
“I think I had to use reason before,” Linkara said. “But it’s gotten stronger so if I tell someone to do something, they do it without reason.”  
  
“There are worse things,” Snob said. “And really, you can avoid it if you want.” He grinned and his voice dropped. “But I want to test something,” he said in his sexiest Voice.  
  
“What?” Linkara asked.  
  
“Well, normally those of us with Persuasion are immune to that sort of thing,” Snob said. “But yours works differently from mine...I want to know if I still have power over you.”  
  
“Um…” Linkara said.  
  
“Relax,” Snob said, his voice low and sensual. Linkara immediately felt himself grow calmer. “That’s it...now come sit down...let me take care of you, sweetie. I know that this can be scary...you can’t control it yet and it’s so exhausting...but I can help...I can make it better.” Snob’s voice was barely above a whisper but Linkara found himself leaning into it. “Lie down here,” Snob said, gesturing beside him. “Lay your head in my lap...that’s it.” Linkara obeyed without thinking. Snob started carding a hand through his hair. “Your Persuasion is definitely different from mine,” Snob crooned. “But that’s okay...it just means I can make you stop thinking. And that’s all good.” He leaned over and brushed his lips over Linkara’s forehead. “Sleep.”  
  
And Linkara did.


End file.
